The Islands
Intro/Key I'll be using what I call a "survive & thrive" kinda thing.I'll say, after each island description, how it's good for surviving and thriving. Also, just a tip, I recommend NOT living on islands with spawns, because if you build up a fort, people can just spawn inside of it. On the mainland, they spawn in most of the forests, so you can build a fort there as long as there is no forest in the middle of it, but one of the forests they don't spawn in is the forest in the valley up in a corner, really close to the end of the map/water. One last tip: I recommend NOT making trading posts, because people like to raid those. They like to raid them a lot. If you do end up making a trading post, don't say on chat that you have one. Just wait for someone to come by and then say "(person's name here) want to trade?" so that it's more directed at one person and others won't really feel like coming over. Bento Bento Island: Bento island is in the center of the archipelago, named for the animals that inhabit it. There are four small patches of trees, some stone, and berries. There are two types of bento's: the ones with the brown spike on their heads, which ONLY drop bento hides, and the one's without, which ONLY drop bento meat. when cooked, it has 3 portions, with 10 food, 0 thirst, and 0 health per portion. This island has a spawn on it. Surviving: awesome! Thriving: good, but not good. The Spire Spire Island: The Spire is a good place to mine certain materials, but not an ideal place to live. It has snow, plus some coal and sulphur. it has no natural source of food, but the snow can be turned into snow water for liquid. This island has no spawn on it. Rumor has it there is a rare metal hidden within... Surviving: HORRIBLE! Thriving: good, but not good. Plateau Plateau Island: an island that is a pretty decent place to live, because although it has no food, it has TONS of wood and stone. There's also iron and coal in the cave, which are both very useful materials, especially when you just joined the server. Again, the no food issue is problematic, but you have a fair amount of space to grow things.This island has no spawn on it. They say there's a fatal substance hidden somewhere here... Surviving: not really that good Thriving: REALLY PRETTY AWESOMELY GOOD! but not the best it COULD be. Rockma Rockma Island: Named for the gray creatures that live here, this island contains many materials, but no food, because the rockmas don't drop meat. It has iron and coal in the cave in the center, and some more coal on top of it. There's also some more iron, and some GOLD!!! at a little offshoot of it. there's a little island just off the coast of it that has some trees growing. there are dead bushes spread throughout the whole island, which is the only other source of wood, although it's only bush stumps and small sticks. I don't recommend living here. Surviving: very bad Thriving: really very good Paradise Paradise Island: There's a good reason why this is called Paradise Island. there is a massive amount of food here: berries and apples in the center, wheat on the outside, plenty of wood on the center, but there are many downsides to this place too. There are no ores, such as iron or gold. There is coal in the cave, and so you can get stone from mining the rocks of the coal deposits, or use the walls of the caves as a stone source for quarries, which is a method I prefer. This island has a spawn on it. Surviving: THE BEST EVER. Thriving: not all that good. Lynx Lynx: This island is very small, and the name comes from the very small creatures that live here: the Lynx. They drop Lynx fur when killed, but I don't really know anything about the Lynx fur. Their spawn is inside a little stone hill. The only ore here is gold, which can be useful for a bit, but often soon wears out it's usefulness. This island has no spawn on it. NOTE: I'll probably gather some more info about this place later. Surviving:meh... medium. Thriving: meh... medium too. Flax Flax Island: This kinda small island is home to a plant found nowhere else, and the plant's name is... you guessed it... FLAX! ( except maybe Lynx, not sure ) It also is the only location that has herbs aside from a forest on the mainland ( an island i'll discuss later ). There is a small source of stone here and some iron ore.It's got some wood, and one water source. There's really not much to this island. The only foods are flax flowers and herbs, both of which are not very good AT ALL, so... yeah. There is a spawn here. Surviving: extremely little but still there. Thriving: merh... not very good at all. Desert Desert Island: This island made entirely out of sand is, as all deserts are, very dry. No natural water sources are found here, and the only food are the prickly pear cacti. They are worth nearly no food and thus not a sustainable food source at all. besides it's good size and the ability to get sand anywhere, and also the fact it has the only natural sandstone, there isn't really a good reason to be here. Although it is rumored to have a cave of gold and quite possibly more secrets in it's lone mountain... Surviving: EXTREMELY HORRIBLY HORRIBLE! Thriving: EXTREMELY TERRIBLY TERRIBLE! Mainland Mainland Island: This island has earned it's name because it's the largest island in the game.There are 7 forests. One of them, the one closest to the center, has herbs, so it's the only location that has herbs other then Flax Island. Because of the size of this island, the amount of wood, and the gold ore & coal within the mountains, this is a common place for people to settle. Another reason is that there is a rumor there is two desirable things hidden within... This island has multiple spawns. Surviving: Not all that good... Thriving: really pretty decent. Spring Spring Island: This island is not exactly the most spacial one. It's named for the source of water on top of it, making it so you don't need a well unless you can't climb up there. There's clay and a little wood on the outside, plus some wheat. There's coal in the cave, but you need a light source to venture in safely. There's some carrots too, but they aren't very good for food. There's also small stone sources on the mountain. There's isn't a spawn here, as far as I know. Surviving: meh... good... Thriving: not really good... Magma Magma Island: At first glance, you'd wonder why this island has the name "magma island." After all, there's only a small forest and some snow on top, right? WRONG! There's a little side entrance that leads into a HUMUNGOUS cave, that contains iron, sulphur, and coal. There is also cave lynx, which I believe drops meat when killed. There's 1, maybe 2-3 magma pools in the cave which I hear can smelt metals instantly, but I haven't confirmed. The enormity of the cave makes it a little ideal to live, along with the fact that the lynxes provide some food. It's easy to get a farm going here because of the space,and it's relatively easy to block the doorway. There is no spawn here. Surviving: pretty decent. Thriving: Really really good, considering the iron and coal. Teraphyx/Horseshoe Teraphyx/Horseshoe Island: The confusion of the name is because it's shaped like a horseshoe, which can be a distinguishing feature, and there are teraphyx living on the island, which can be a distinguishing feature because it's the only place they live. It has clay, and I believe wheat too, with a source of water on the inside of the horseshoe. There's some wood on the outside of the horseshoe too. Be wary of the Teraphyx, they hurt you without you attacking them if you get too close, and in 3-4 hits with no armor they could probably take you out. There is a spawn here. Surviving: pretty bad. Thriving: also pretty bad.